


Fast Food, Fast Times

by whatchuknowbouts (firesoul01)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, fast food au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesoul01/pseuds/whatchuknowbouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Holding Hands.<br/>Cassie goes to check her schedule for work. She runs into Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

As I finally packed the skunk carrier in the back of my dads truck I shot him a smile. “There you go dad. The sweet little thing is in the carrier for you and she’s doped up on so many drugs that if she wakes up before you get her in her cage I’ll clean the entire house.”

My dad gave me a strange look, his eyebrows rising above his goggles. “Well that’s sweet of you Cassie,” He spoke slowly, his eyes narrowed, “Now what do you want?”

“Dad, you wound me!” I cried, putting my best hurt face on. “I was just gonna ask if you could take care of the skunk while I swung by work to see about my schedule for next week. I mean, if I can find out what’s up with my work schedule it makes my work at the Clinic that much more efficient.”

My dad nodded once, giving me an indulgent smile. “Oh, and let me guess, Jake is still gonna be on the clock?” My dad asked, nodding to himself as he opened his truck door. “I don’t mind at all sweetie, just don’t be out too late with your friends. I don’t want your mother mad at me.”

“Of course I won’t be out late,” I reassured my dad, running over and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you daddy. Do you want me to pick you anything up?”

My dad shook his head as he got in his truck, giving me a jaunty wave as he drove off.

I slid into my car quickly as my dads taillights slid around a corner. As I started cranking the car I silently reached up and rubbed the dash gently, silently coaxing my car into working. As the engine turned over, I sighed in relief. “Good job Bart,” I muttered to the pale yellow Corsica, shifting into drive and pulling onto the mostly deserted highway, letting the sounds of the car and the radio wash over me as I drove to my McDonalds.

Scene Break

As I stood at the counter, staring down at my schedule, my lips curling up at the edges as I saw my times matching up with both Rachel and Jake for the whole next week. ‘I can’t wait to work next week. We’ve got a kickass night shift crew. And I’ll be able to set up a time with them to study!' I cheered silently to myself as I turned to leave. Midway through my turn a sudden glimpse of shaggy brown hair made me pause.

As I stepped closer to the person with their head down on the table, I frowned. “Jake, Jake what the hell? Why are you still here?” I asked, reaching out and shaking his shoulder gently.

As his head jerked up, his eyes wild and a thin line of drool running out of the corner of his mouth, my grip tightened on his shoulder. “Cassie?” He asked, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, blinking owlishly at me for a moment. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking my scheduling for next week. Why are you laying in the lobby asleep when you should be at home in bed asleep?” I asked, sitting down at the seat across from Jake, taking his hand left on the table in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You know that new guy… what’s his name, Tobias? The one Rachel’s been flirting with almost non-stop?” Jake asked, waiting for my paitent but confused nod. “Well he came into work today, right on time as usual, everything was going great. Until he almost started crying when someone bumped into him.”

“What happened?” I asked, leaning forward, seeing how much this was tearing at Jake.

“Turns out that his uncle had gotten really liquored up before he was supposed to work. He beat the hell outta him. It was terrible Cass. But even though someone did that to him, he still showed up to work acting happy, like nothing in the world was wrong. If Josey hadn’t bumped into him, no one would’ve known he was hurt,” Jake trailed off after a moment, a look of pure confusion washing over his face. It wasn’t that Jake was dumb, he just couldn’t understand how someone could beat a family member that badly. It went against everything he believed in. “But, uh, well Rachel ended up taking control. She took Tobias to the ER to get checked out. I offered to take his shift tonight. He’s closing, and I couldn’t just leave them after Rachel rushed him to the hospital.”

I stared down at where our hands were linked, Jake rubbing small circles against the back of my hand. It was very distracting. “Wait, I thought only managers were allowed to do stuff like that?” I asked, confusion and sleep making my voice wobbly.

My stomach gave a fluttering tingle as Jake gave me a wry smile, his hand squeezing mine. “They are, or were rather. Rachel read Chris the riot act. Said that Tobias was a good friend and that she wasn’t gonna leave him to wake up without someone to sit with him. As she was leaving she called my Aunt Naomi and I heard her ask about getting someone out of an abusive household.”

A low whistle escaped my lips as I heard that. “That’s… wow. I really hope he’s okay,” I said, rubbing slow circles on Jake’s knuckles, taking note of the pure exhaustion on his face. “Are you gonna be okay to drive yourself home when you get off? You look terrible.”

“Gee Cassie, thanks,” Jake said, giving me a bleary smile, his eyes clouded with sleep. “Honestly, probably not. I was gonna just call my mom and dad and tell them what happened and drive to the hospital and sit with Rachel. I can sleep on their couches and make sure Rachel doesn’t hurt anyone. Plus, no school tomorrow because of the teacher work-day.”

“I think if you try that then you’re gonna end up making it to the hospital in an ambulance,” I replied dryly, an idea popping into my head. “Let me call my mom and dad. I’ll see if they don’t mind me staying out to go visit Tobias. I can even give you a ride over.”

Jake nodded once as I spoke, glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall. “Sounds great. Can I ask a favor though? If they say yes is there any way we could swing by my house? I wanna grab some clothes and toiletries for Rachel and Tobias. Now, I have to get back before I run over my break time.”

I stood with Jake, our hands still linked as I moved forward, wrapping my free arm around his shoulders, hugging him gently. “Of course we can Jake. It’s really sweet of you to think of that.”

Jake nodded at me, a real smile beginning to tug at his lips as our hug broke. “Thanks Cassie. I’ll probably change while I’m at home, I smell like fryer grease down to my boxers,” Jake said, the last part almost too low for me to hear, as he turned and began trudging for the back of the store.

I blushed violently as the thought of Jake in just his boxers popped into my head. As the thought morphed to Jake working the fryers in just his boxers I shook my head. ‘I’ve been doing this too long, taking it’s toll on me.' I thought to myself as I began dialing the house phone on my cell.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Cassie head to the hospital. It's late. Ends in cuddles.

OTP Challenge Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

As I pulled away from the Berenson house, Jake in the passenger seat holding two bags filled with amenities, I turned the music down and looked over at Jake. “If you wanna take a nap on the way to the hospital, I won’t mind.”

“Thanks Cassie,” Jake replied his eyelids already drooped. “I think I will,” He mumbled, already curled into a small ball, using one of the bags as a pillow, his jacket as a light blanket.

I drove the rest of the way with only the murmur of the radio and Jake’s soft snores as noise.

Scene Break

“Jake, wake up!” I exclaimed for the third or fourth time, violently shaking his shoulder. “We’re at the hospital.”

Something finally roused Jake, a confused look on his face. “Why are we at the hospital?” He asked tiredly. “Is something wrong with you Cassie?”

“No Jake,” I replied, the bags of clothes and toiletries in my hands already. “Tobias is in the hospital after his uncle hurt him remember? We’re here to keep him and Rachel company.”

Jake nodded, his eyes clearing as he began to start moving around. “I remember now,” He said, climbing a bit awkwardly out of my small car. As he strode towards the doors he reached out and grabbed one of the bags in my hands. “I don’t wanna make you carry both.”

I gave Jake a smile as we walked into the waiting area for the Emergency Room. “Jake, you go look around for Rachel, I’ll see if Tobias can have visitors.”

I saw Jake nod once before he started scanning the waiting room, moving around to get a better view. As I approached the lady I practiced my question in my head. “Hi,” I began, clearing my throat as the lady looked at me with a pleasant smile. “I’m looking for a young man, about 5’11. Dirty blonde. He came in a few hours ago. Named Tobias Fangor.”

The nurse maintained her smile as she began typing, glancing down at her screen for a moment. “Are you a next of kin?”

“No,” I replied, taking a short breath. “But his uncle, his next of kin is the one who hurt him and put him here. I’m just a co-worker and a friend of his.”

The smile on the nurse’s face grew a bit brighter as I spoke, “Well ma’am, turns out your friend is not yet where non-family can visit him. If you’d like you can go wait. Someone will be out to speak to you and the rather persistent young blonde girl when he’s able to have visitors.”

I thanked the nurse before turning and scanning the waiting room for Jake or Rachel. After a moment of scanning my eyes found them, Jake lounging on one of the couches while Rachel sat in the chair next to him reading. As I approached their spot, I noticed the magazine in Rachel’s hands held the image of what looked like a grossly deformed polar bear on the front cover. “I’m almost afraid to ask what you’re reading, Rachel,” I said as I sat down next to Jake.

“Oh, it’s nothing Cassie,” Rachel replied, turning the page in her magazine. “Although there was a pretty neat article about how polar bears are roaming farther and farther south in recent years and are interbreeding with grizzlies. Making some kind of genetically freaky super bear. Turns out that even though grizzlies are super tough, polar bears are the only ones who can beat them in a fight.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Jake spoke up from beside me, tucking his legs under himself as he spoke. “They’re actually still trying to figure out why the bears are migrating.”

“I wonder why they’re migrating too,” I mused, turning on the couch to lean slightly into Jake, facing Rachel more easily. “I’m more curious about why you’re reading about animals. Did my friendship with me not bore you enough?”

Rachel shot me an irritated look, her brows already drawing together. “I’ve been here for almost 4 hours. All they told me was that Tobias had 3 cracked ribs and that he was gonna be fine. That was 2 hours ago and I haven’t heard anything,” Rachel exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. “I can’t stand just sitting around and waiting. I want to do something. Like maybe beat up Tobias’ uncle. I just don’t wanna keep sitting here.”

Jake put his arm over my shoulder as he grabbed for the bag in my lap. As it sailed through the air and landed in Rachel’s lap he spoke. “If that’s the case, go get some coffee, or some of that tea you’re always raving about. I brought your emergency kit from the house. Along with one for Tobias. I figured he wouldn’t wanna be in his work clothes,” Jake explained, his arm still hanging over my shoulders.

As Rachel gave her cousin a warm smile and stood to do as Jake suggested, I found myself snuggling into his arms. “Today has been exhausting. First the skunk, then Tobias,” I said as I curled into a ball, Jake’s arm still around me.

“What happened with the skunk?” Jake asked curiously, moving closer to me and shifting so that he could move his arm a little freer as we cuddled.

“Oh, it was just some mama skunk who’d got hurt in traffic. Me and my dad had to go rescue him,” I explained, wriggling around til I was almost fully in Jake’s lap. ‘He’s so warm,' I thought to myself before I continued. “It wasn't a big deal, just a routine job,” I murmured, my words coming slower and slower between as I felt sleep claim me, drifting off to sleep in Jake's warm embrace.


	3. Day 3: Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cassie and Jake watch a movie.

As Jake shook me from my slumber, I managed to catch snippets of the conversation around me. “Stable condition… visiting hours… only one for now,” As I awoke fully I saw Rachel, already on her feet and ready to walk.

“I’ll see him first. I brought him here,” Rachel said, in motion before she was even finished speaking, the nurse followed her meekly.

Jake leaned down and explained what the nurse had wanted in hushed whispers, his breath warm against my ear. “Tobias is stable. The nurse said that he’s looking a lot better, but they don’t want to risk anything so they’re keeping him on a one visitor at a time limit. The nurse also said he had a two-hour time limit on visitors, but I think he’s gonna go over the two hour limit.”

I snuggled into Jake’s side a little bit more, pulling his arm so it rested easier on my torso. After a quick scan of the room for something entertaining, I tugged on Jake’s arm. “You like The Princess Bride right?” I asked Jake softly, my head rested against his chest.

“There are people who don’t like that movie?” Jake asked in reply, his tone astonished. “But in all seriousness, yeah I like it. Cary Ewles is a pretty good actor, and it plays around with so many serious ideas in fantasy and turns them on their heads.”

“Well it’s on the TV if you wanna watch,” I informed him, a smile on my lips as I felt him shift around

behind me.

“Thanks Cass,” I felt Jake murmur as he shifted. As he finally settled he draped his other arm over my waist loosely. It was… nice. He wasn’t being clingy, just getting comfortable, and I knew that if I shifted away he wouldn’t try to pursue me.

After a while Jake and I were both quoting some of our favorite lines, my hands resting over his hands. As the torture scene came on, I turned and buried my face into Jake’s chest. All I could see was Tobias’ face as Wesley. I couldn’t watch it. Intellectually I knew that Tobias’ uncle hadn’t hurt him that bad, but even knowing that didn’t make it any easier to see, to deal with.

Jake immediately seemed to understand what was going on. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me as I cried into his shoulder, “It’s okay Cassie. Let it all out,” he whispered into my hair, rubbing soothing circles into my back, soft nonsensical words washing over me.

I don’t know how long I stayed like that, wailing into Jake’s chest, my cries muffled by his shirt. I don’t remember dozing off either, my memories go from crying, sobbing into Jake and suddenly I’m waking up. Miracle Max is giving his speech. Jake and I don’t really talk about it, and we barely look away from the movie until the end credits.

As the final credits roll, I twist around, wrapping Jake in my arms. “Thank you Jake,” I mutter, my face pressed in the wet spot from my earlier water works.

“It’s no problem Cassie. You’re my… my friend,” Jake replied. “And I mean, I couldn’t just let you cry. I really really care about you. And well, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“I care about you too Jake,” I replied, readjusting my seating, not quite realizing I had slid into Jake’s lap. “What did you want to ask me?”

“Well, I was wondering, and you can say no if you want. I won’t get mad or anything. Or like… I won’t start treating you differently no matter what your answer is,” Jake started off, his voice going from shy to babbling as he took one deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d want to go get something to eat with me in the cafeteria… or in a restaurant around town later this week maybe.”

My eyes widened as I looked at my friend. “Jake Timothy Berenson, are you asking me out on a date?” I asked, not quite able to hide the happiness in my voice.

Jake looked for a brief moment like a trapped animal. His eyes darted around the room before settling on my lips for a moment, moving up to settle on my nose finally. “Um… yes?” Jake replied in a questioning tone before he straightened his back, pulling me closer with my arms still around his neck. “I mean yes. Although if you don’t want to, I’ll understand. It’s just… I really like you, and we get along pretty good at work and yeah. But if you don’t want to, I completely understand.”

I couldn’t help but smile at Jake, standing up from my comfortable position. “I’d love to Jake,” I said, my hand out stretched to him. “But only if you let me pay.”

Jake nodded easily, “Sure. And if we do this again, I get to pay for the next one,” Jake agreed, taking my hand.

As soon as I helped pull Jake to his feet, I knew something was wrong. His gait wasn’t quite right, and that was all I had time to glean before he stumbled into me, almost knocking us both to the floor.

“Concrete legs?” I mutter as I hold him up, using our term for when you’ve been on your feet for too long and after sitting down it feels like your legs are made of concrete.

Jake nodded embarrassed, his face turning an interesting shade of red. “Uh yeah. Didn’t think it was that bad though,” Jake replied, licking his lips, his eyes again darting down to stare at my lips.

I smiled at Jake, slipping his arm over my shoulders, helping him move. “That’s okay Jake,” I replied, standing on my toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “That’s what friends are for right?”

It was quiet the rest of the way to the cafeteria.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Jake have a date in the cafeteria for the hospital.

It was a weird, vaguely surreal experience as I sat across from Jake. Both of us had already gotten out food, that I had paid for and were just sitting. It definitely wasn't how I imagined Jake and my first date.

“So uh,” Jake began, idly playing with a french fry, “How's your food?”

“Pretty good over all,” I replied, pausing a half beat too long, the silence stretching between us a bit longer than was comfortable. “I've never really had hospital food before.”

“Yeah, the food here is about the best you'll find anywhere. At least for hospitals,” Jake said, suddenly very interested in his food. “I uh... I've spent some time in hospitals. Both my dad and my uncle Dan have this... heart thing. And they sometimes have to go in the hospital for a while.”

I was suddenly interested in my own food, “You never mentioned that before Jake,” I said quietly.

“I guess I haven't,” Jake replied. “Just... not something I wanna think about ya know? Like this, being in the hospital, with that faint smell of cleaning solution, I hate it. I hate being here, and I hate having to sit and wait and feel useless,” When Jake looked up at me, his eyes were shining brightly and his lip was shaking.

As I tried to reach across the table to comfort him, my hands refused to leave my sides, glued there. “I uh... I don't know what to say. If you need to talk about it you can.”  
Jake shook his head, his hair messily falling to cover his face. “No, I need to learn to deal with it. Ya know? Plus I've got other stuff kinda on my mind.”

I finally got my hands to move, my left hand coming up to rest on Jake's right. “Like what?” I asked before I thought, my face flushed as I thought about what I said. “If you want to that is. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me.”

Jake shrugged one shoulder, a half smile on his lips. “Just thinking... I don't think this was a good idea.”

I felt a curdling feeling in my lower stomach, the sinking realization of Jake's thoughts making me lose my appetite. “I uh, I understand,” I replied, a lump formed in my throat as I spoke. “I guess this is pretty different from sitting and talking on break. If you wanna just go back up and wait for Rachel to be done with her visit we can.”

Jakes eyebrows rose as I spoke, “If you want to we can. I wouldn't mind sitting here with you. I really enjoy our time sitting together Cassie,” Jake paused then, his hand under mine wrapping around my fingers. His free arm already in a sweep around the room. “I just meant that asking you on a date here was the bad idea. I'm not in a good mind set here. I just... I was hoping that I'd feel better spending time with you.”

“I'm sorry you aren't doing good Jake. And I'm sorry I'm not helping,” I replied, squeezing his fingers with my own.

Jake's eyes widened at my words. “Cassie, you're helping me a lot just by spending time with me. Spending time with you, talking to you, all of that just makes me feel better when I'm in a bad headspace. At work when customers are driving me up the wall... being able to talk to you in the lulls of business, or especially making faces at each other when we're so busy that I can barely breath let alone talk to you... those times where I want so badly to just storm out because of rude customers...”

Jake trailed off then, his face a bright crimson as my head snapped up, meeting his eyes. “I didn't realize that our moments meant that much to you. I'm glad they did, or do rather. They mean a lot to me,” I replied, a smile blooming on my face.

Jake returned my smile, both of us grinning widely. It was silent as we both started eating again, a warm feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach as we exchanged sly glances and gentle touches.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

After our disastrous date, Jake and I both got the chance to go see Tobias. Neither of us stayed very long, Tobias was tired, and visiting hours were technically over. We had only gotten the chance to see Tobias because he had just gotten well enough for visitors. It was good to see him safe, hard to see him so beat up, but good to see him safe and on the mend.

“Do you need a ride home?” I asked Jake, his hand warm around mine as we walked towards the hospital doors.

“Yeah actually. Rachel and my aunt Naomi, her mom, talked on the phone when you were back with Tobias. Argued is more like it actually. But Rachel decided she was gonna stay the night in case the nurses need any information on him and he’s out,” Jake replied, a grin forming as he spoke. “Plus, I think Rachel has ulterior motives for wanting to stay.”

“Jake!” I exclaimed, laughing as I bumped my shoulder into his, smiling up at him. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“It’s true!” He exclaimed back, his own laughter already in the air around us. “I mean I’ve known Rachel forever, same as you. You know how she gets around guys that she likes. She gets really protective, kinda like a mama bear. Then she tries to help them, you know, improve their lives.”

I couldn’t help but nod my silent agreement. “Yeah, you missed her talking to her mom when you were back with Tobias. She was talking to her mom about getting Tobias legally separated from his uncle. I think she said he could become an emancipated minor.”

Jake’s eyebrows rose at that, his reply cut off as we reached my car. “That’s actually really big. He’d need an adult to sign off on him. And a lot of other really difficult stuff to get unless she knows someone already,” Jake replied, his hand slipping out of mine as he started around the car.

“I bet she does. If she doesn’t she’ll probably get her mom to do it,” I replied, suddenly missing the warmth of Jakes hand around my own as I climbed into the drivers side of the car.

“I dunno if my aunt would go for that. I mean yeah they have a spare bedroom,” Jake began as he slid inside the car. “But having a guy that she doesn’t know living in their house for at least two years? I dunno about that. Especially one that Rachel has been gushing about for the past few weeks.”

“Wait what?” I asked as I put the car in reverse. “I thought she only got interested in him like last week?” I questioned as I pulled out and started towards the exit to the parking lot.

“I did too. I ended up talking to Jordan earlier today… well yesterday now. Gave her a lift home before I went to work. Turns out that Rachel had spent the last few weeks talking about this guy at work. Dirty blonde, in Rachel’s art class at school, sound familiar?” Jake asked as I pulled onto the road.

I turned my head to look at him, my head cocked to one side. “Wow, how did we miss that blooming romance?” I reached out and nudged Jake’s shoulder with my elbow, giving him a grin as I slowed to a stop at the red light. “I mean, I see how you’d miss it, you have no eye for romance.”

Jake indignant sputtering continued as we waited, finally abating as I pulled away from the light. “Hey, I have an eye for romance. I saw the romance between us didn’t I? Or is there just nothing here?” Jake asked, his voice soft at the end of his question.

I paused, my thoughts swirling around in my head as I parked against the curb in front of Jakes house. “I, uh, I don’t know Jake. I know that I like you. And I know that I’m really glad you were with me tonight. I couldn’t have gotten through it without your strength,” I replied, one hand already wrapped around Jake’s.

“I’m glad Cassie,” Jake replied, his fingers slipping between my own, his fingers warm against my own. “Um, are you free tomorrow? We could uh… get together and study. Or watch a movie.”

“Well I need to help my dad with the barn clean up, but after that I have all day free. If you wanna come over around about 1 then we should be done,” I replied, shifting to look at Jake as I spoke.

“Okay. Sounds good. If you’d like, some manual labor won’t kill me. I can come over a few hours earlier and help you and your dad out.”

“That’d be really nice Jake,” I said softly, leaning over the side console to give Jake a kiss on the cheek. Or at least, that was the plan, until he turned his head towards me quickly.

Suddenly my lips were on his, and I was leaning into the kiss. Our hands were still intertwined. His lips were very soft and I had enough time to think that his lips were really not what I expected before he turned his head slightly and we suddenly clicked together. After a few seconds that felt like so much longer, I pulled back, both of us blushing heavily. Jake’s creamed coffee colored skin turning darker as the blood rushed to his cheeks, both our faces bathed in the light from the dash of my car.

“Oh my gosh, Cassie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I mean not that it wasn’t nice. I just mean that I didn’t mean to kiss you, it was…” Jake said, beginning to babble before I placed one finger over his lips.

“I know Jake. You’re too good of a guy to do something like that intentionally. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” I warned him, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me if you wanna talk about plans tomorrow.”

Jake nodded once jerkily, giving me the widest smile I’d seen on him since I’d walked into McDonalds last night. “Of course Cassie,” Jake replied, already climbing out of the car. “Night, be safe getting home,” He called as he shut the door, giving me a jaunty wave as he jogged to his front porch.

I waited until he got inside before I left, a smile on my face.


End file.
